pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Book
About Book (formerly known as Dictionary) is a female object contestant from Battle for Dream Island Again, IDFB, and Battle for BFDI. She is the main protagonist on BFDIA 5b and is protagonist in BFDIA overall. She competed in Battle for BFDI for (8 Names at Once). At the beginning of Battle for Dream Island, her name was Dictionary, and she was one of the 30 recommended characters that had a chance to join Battle for Dream Island in Reveal Novum. However, she only has received 8 votes (along with 8-Ball) and was ineligible to join the competition. Later, she had the chance to join BFDIA, she only earned 296 votes, which was not enough to participate at first. However, due to Leafy, Bubble, and Flower being absent due to being dead, she made it in and later joined Pencil’s Alliance as an alternate but left because she thought the alliance was unhealthy for her and Ice Cube. Book is an Object that Elizabeth met in Goiky. She currently lives in Elizabeth's House. Appearance Normal Book appears to be a hardcover book filled with different information on several topics, such as a dictionary with definitions for every other contestant, an HPHPRCC instruction manual, and a tips and tricks guidebook. Her pages are white and her cover is jade and blue. In the Last BFDI milestone video, she has a page on Dora’s autobiography. Humanoid Book is a tall, black, overweight, feminine humanoid. Parts of her body are extremely disfigured, like her jaw and her left arm, which is a red color. Her left eye also droops. Changes BFDI 14 * Book is softcover. * Book is a copy of How to be Dumb. * Book has arms and legs. * Book is open. BFDI 15 * Book is colored dark blue. * Book loses her shading. BFDI 16 * Book is renamed Dictionary. * Dictionary has no limbs. * Dictionary regains her shading. * Dictionary is badly drawn. * Dictionary‘s left part is green, and the right part is cobalt blue. * Dictionary is partially open. * The word “Dictionary” is on her cover. BFDI 17 * Dictionary is a hardcover book. * Dictionary is better drawn. * Dictionary is closed. * Dictionary regains her arms and legs. * Dictionary has shading towards her left toward the binding. BFDIA * Dictionary is renamed back to Book. * Book is an HPRC user manual. * Book is also an HPHPRCC user manual. IDFB * Her colors are refined to look brighter. * Book is also an IDFB tips and tricks guidebook. Humanoid * Book is a tall, black, overweight, feminine humanoid * Book's jaw is disfigured. Personality Battle for Dream Island Again and IDFB Book is seemingly nice and caring towards most contestants. She doesn’t seem to like rule-breaking, as seen in ”Get Digging”. She is known to be arrogant occasionally, such as claiming that she will win Dream Island. There are various times where Book is passive and is not able to speak up for either herself or the others, making her a pushover. An example of this is seen in “No More Snow!” when she considered going back to get Tennis Ball, Golf Ball, and Rocky, only for Match and Pencil to laugh at her. Book would also tend to be the voice of reason with the FreeSmarters. Battle for BFDI Book becomes less of a pushover and finally stands up to Match and Pencil, even to the point of leaving FreeSmart. She is also shown as being empathetic towards Saw, stating that “everyone's lips slip occasionally“ whenever she kept responding with the answer “eight” in “Questions Answered”. However, in direct contrast to her behavior towards Saw, Book is still very upset with Taco and has not yet gotten over her “betrayal”, showing her to be at least somewhat stubborn and able to hold grudges. After “Why Would You Do This on a Swingset”, Book started to act as a bully towards Taco, and would try to convince the rest of Bleh that Taco was a deserter. Return of the Rocket Ship revealed that the negative impact from being on FreeSmart severely clouded her judgment and broke her sanity, making her assume that any form of absence counts as abandonment. It also revealed that she lacked self-awareness of being in the wrong until she curiously looked herself up once Gaty walked away. When she did look herself up, she realized how much she changed and felt remorse for her actions. She also seems to trouble controlling herself when angered, seen in What Do You Think of Roleplay? when she accused Taco of abandoning the team again, and then proceeded to spaz out from pure anger. List of Definitions in Dictionary These definitions contain heavy bias. Several of them have misspelled words. * Clock: Used to tell the time. Clocks like to think watches are wannabes but how do they not know it’s the other way around? * Cloudy: Is white when happy, a raincloud when sad and a thundercloud when angry. This guy has some serious mood swings! * Coiny: Likes to slap Firey. But what I don’t get is how he slaps fire. Won’t your hand just go right through? Whatever. * David: A dumb stick figure who is supposedly “pure evil”. * Dictionary (Book): The one who will win Dream Island. (Announcer stated that this is not true) * Dora: A weird squeaking blob of flesh. They say she speaks “perfect Spanish” ... but seriously. Who can understand that hideous thing? * Eggy: Cracks too easily. Notice Eggy has no whites or yolks in her. * Eraser: Thinks that pink is manly. Also experiences extreme pain when he rubs against anything because bits of him come right off. * Evil Leafy: Leafy wannabe. What a loser. * Fanny: Uses blades to chop wind to create an uneven air flow. Not very comfortable. * Firey (BFDI): Firey is fiery. Notice how they are spelled differently. * Flower: The only contestant to be in the TLC for 16 months... so far. * Fries: Eats fries. Sees fries. * Golf Ball: Is a girl, but sounds like a boy. Also has 336 dimples. In short, an ugly menace. * Grassy: Is very good at camouflaging. Also contains many chlorophyllic molecules. * Ice Cube: can shatter. * BFDI: An animated reality show on Youtube very similar to Inanimate Insanity. * Paper: The first ever eliminated contestant. He has minor anger issues and is friends with Knife... which I didn’t think was possible but, whatevr. * Nickel: An anthromorphic Nickel with no arms. He is good friends with Baseball and is known for being a bit bossy, but many still like him. * Baseball: The second eliminated contestant. He is white with red seams on his sides. Many think of him as “shy and quiet”. * Apple: An idiotic fruit with a very low I.Q. * Bubble (II): An anthromorphic bubble with a voice condition. It is apparently female but has the voice of a man with an unknown accent. She wins immunity a lot due to unknown favoritism of her to the creators of BFDI. * Firey (II): An anthromorphic fire. It has an animosity with Coiny. Honestly, I perfer Coiny over Firey, but whatevr, the fans are stupid. * Knife: An anthromorphic pocket knife that loves pulling pranks and gags on the other contestants. He is the largest bully on the show. * Taco: Has mental issues because she - * Elizabeth: A rainbow-haired 12 year old who treats all her Pokémon like babies. * Xenomorph: I don't even want to think about it. Why does Elizabeth let it live in her house? * Ninja Dragonet: An idiot-calling, super-aggressive Ninja Dragonet who has a short temper, while most other Ninja Dragonets are friendly. She also has 6 babies with her, but she has 2 more with Bottle. * Marx: Whatever this thing is, he's purple and dresses like a clown. * Five Nights with Elizabeth Storybook: Pure and total chaos. * Glorysia Melody: Why is her last name "Melody?" What, is her mom a Meloetta? * Ultra: You can probably figure it out from his name. * Nature Cat: A cat who likes to yell "Tally ho!" * Finny: A green baby Ninja Dragonet who likes to talk about poop. * Elizabeth’s House: Like a giant house party 24/7. * Pudding: Another baby Ninja Dragonet. She has an orange gem that glows in the dark. * Rotom: A ball of plasma that was beaten up and assaulted by psychopath idiots. * Humanoid Objects: One of Golf Ball's fuckups. * Spider: It has eight legs. * Springtrap: What you get when a rabbit gets tangled in chicken wire. Also has a human corpse inside of it. * Sugar: She has a pink blanket that she loves. * Loaffey: A floating piece of cake that has a tube with a patch on the end attached to her side and a backpack. Apparently, she's a diabetic. * Manaphy: How does this thing even survive outside of water? The Pokédex says 80% of its body is water! * Prinori: An extinct Pokémon Elizabeth must have built a time machine or something to get. * Carrot Cake: Pudding's twin sister who cries as loud as a snowmobile. Headphones highly recommended. * Milky: Her real name literally means milkshake in Japanese. I wonder, does her spit taste like a chocolate milkshake? * Team Rocket: They need to die. Seriously. * Spectral: A creepy pink seahorse who can apparently float in the air and pass through objects. * Blocky: thinks he’s funny, but realizes he was too hard on slapstick comedy. No one even likes his show anyways. * Book: a nice friend who has an elegant, two-tone cover. (changed to worse definitions over the course of a few seconds) * Bomby: a bomb, but what bombs even look like that nowadays? Seriously, he needs to get with the times. * Bottle: can shatter. * Bracelety: loves Ice Cube, obviously, but also games and grotesque typefaces. * Basketball: bouncy. * Bubble (BFDI): the original creator of Pencil’s alliance. Why isn’t she in charge, then? Must be due to her lack of initiative. * Psydolphin: She looks like a fish, but breathes air. * Amy: She apparently stabs Dragonet with a needle and extracts blood. Isn't her blood supposed to be in her body? * Canoodle: Her daughter is a Happiny. How does that work? * Princess Ivy: She lives in a castle on Tangelo Island. She doesn't even look like a princess! * Clover: She isn't biologically Dragonet's baby, she's adopted. * Sakura: A pink and white Ninja Dragonet who works with Dr. Amy. * Sweetala: She can swim underwater. But seriously, she's a freaking milk carton. * Chezetta: She's apparently a girl made of cheese stuck on a piece of pizza. Nicknamees * Munchkin: Given by Bubble. * Dictionary: Given by Herself and Announcer. * Booky: Given by Sugar and is her other hated nickname. Contents * Dictionary * Journal * HPRC User Manual * HPHPRCC User Manual (Written in 957,406,773 B.C.) (Printed in: Yoyleland) (Edition: 6,493,407,399,345,703,452,119,994,728) * IDFB Tips and Tricks Guidebook * Page about Dora‘s autobiography * Battle for Dream Island: Official Character Guide Gallery Humanoid Book-0.png|Book’s Humanoid Form. Category:Objects Category:Pokémon Storybook Series Category:Adults